Clemont, Please?
by Tempokeep
Summary: Amourshipping. One-shot. Divergence of Pokemon XY80. After noticing something interesting, the youngest of the group wants do do something about it. Of course, she might need permission first.


**No way, Tempo's back in the pokemon community?**

 **That's right, I'm back. I've gone for about six months writing a Total Drama fic, and you should check it out. This one's gonna be similar to Too Much, but it will be better. I think. It is told from Bonnie's point of view.**

 **Please review when you're done. It means a lot.**

* * *

We ventured our way into the main area of the Showcase. Serena was supposed to register somewhere, but I honestly just follow along for these parts. One thing I did notice was the large population among us. There was really a lot. "Look at all these people!" I exclaimed, just to remind people I'm still there.

Seriously, it takes effort sometimes. I mean, I love my group, but sometimes, I just crave the attention. Oh well.

Speaking of my group, let's get a quick rundown of everyone there. Starting off, my older brother, Clemont. He's really smart, and we both get along. If only I could find the right girl for _him_ to settle down with. Honestly, it's like he doesn't want me to try. But regardless, I try, much to his annoyance. He just hasn't recognized how much I'm helping him.

Next up, Ash Ketchum. He's had his share of experiences, and has has a bunch of super cute Pokemon too! Like Pikachu, and that Goomy he had. But of course, no one's as cute as my Dedenne. Anyway, he is really good at battling, and he even beat my big brother. His goal is to win the Kalos League. That's a lofty goal, but I think he's got the chance to do it.

Lastly, but not leastly- Is that even a word? It doesn't matter. Finally, Serena. She's like the big sister I never had. I'm glad she's here, and I'm even more proud she got back on her feet after the first Showcase. Who knows? Maybe she can even take the whole thing here. I'm still not happy she cut her hair though. It was so pretty!

* * *

Anyway, back to the action. Serena was checking out the area, trying to figure out where to go. It was only her second Showcase, after all. "Let's see," she asked to herself, "where do I register?"

She was derailed from her train of thought when the sight of one of her competitors showed up. "Serena!" the female voice called from behind us. "Is that you?"

Serena looked over, to be startled by the presence of none other than Miette. Huh, I almost forgot we had seen her before. Serena must have to. It started off with a "Huh?" and then a "Ah!" Like that. "Miette!" Nice, I remembered her name. One point for Bonnie.

Miette stood proudly. "Long time no see, everyone," she said. Yeah, it's been long all right. We all forgot you were on our journey for like, a few hours.

"Yeah, long time," Ash agreed. Alright, we get it, it's been a long time. Why are we being friendly to her anyway? Last thing I remember, she whispered something, who knows what, to Serena, which made her go that color that Clemont does when I ask someone to take care of him.

"So how have you been, Miette?" Clemont asked. Finally, were going to stop addressing how long it's been. Keep in mind I don't have a very large attention span.

Miette replied with a simple, "Great!"

Then, I saw it. Holy Moly! That was the cutest thing ever! I've seen that Slurpuff once before, but it's always so much cuter in person! "Hi Slurpuff!" I told it. "Good to see you!" Slurpuff replied with some gibberish I could only assume was it struggling to say its name with a tongue sticking out. Then, I saw another cutie! Woah! Two in one day! I remember seeing it once before. "You're a Meowstic, right?" I asked it. Oh, geez, I hope I'm right. Pokemon get pretty peeved when you call them the wrong name. It meowed back to me. Yes! Two points Bonnie!

"So are you entering the Pokemon Showcase too?" Ash asked. He can be really oblivious sometimes. I mean, why else would she be here?

"Of course!" Miette answered. "How could I not enter?" I mean, I knew she was a performer and all, but wow, she had this confidence thing locked down.

"I'm not surprised," Serena said. I wasn't either. She had shown some performing qualities in the past. Oh, what? Right, the story. Miette got all up and personal with Serena now, the latter being reduced to a measly "Huh?"

Miette smirked. "Hm, you cut your hair." Don't remind me, I still liked it longer.

Serena was quick to respond though. "Yeah, so what?" Yeah, Miette, she was upset over a loss! Not like you were there.

Miette went straight for the big question. "So why did you do that?" she asked. Seriously, we've been over this! But then she asked something else weird. "Something big happen in your life?"

Serena jumped back and turned bright red. "Gah! What are you talking about?" she asked flustered. She then looked back at Ash and Pikachu, the latter on his shoulder. Pikachu gave a friendly gesture to her, and Ash just smiled. Serena was now the color Clemont gets when I do the thing. "Forget that! I'm all ready to compete in this performance! And I'm not going to lose like I did with the Pokepuffs." Hey Dedenne liked them, that's a win in my book.

Didn't Miette also lose? No one's gonna mention that? No? Okay.

But something seemed weird. Serena never gets that color around anyone, and Clemont only gets it when I bring love into his life. Hold on... Oh! Right, story! Her Pancham and Braixen gave an approving growl to their trainer.

Miette was still confident as ever. "Well same goes for me." She then made some weird Anime pose. "Now hear this!" she called out. Oh, I'm hearing. "We are going to settle things once and for all!" Then she leaned in to Serena like she did before. Oh, I'm totally listening in this time. I heard her whisper, "And then, remember, I told you I might have a chat with Ash." Serena got even darker.

Okay, I think I just put a lot of pieces together. Let's map it out. Ash is always oblivious, so naturally a crush wouldn't go unnoticed. Clemont is obviously in love with every girl I find for him, which is why he gets red. Serena gets red at the mention of Ash. Hmmm...

Miette ran off, with a normal, "Later, bye!" She made a little evil giggle before she ran off.

"Miette sure seems ready to go," Ash mentioned. I mean, I guess he's not wrong. Pikachu agreed with him too.

Serena turned to him. "I'm ready to go too!" Was that jealousy I detected? Oh yeah, I'm so on the right track. Serena totally likes Ash! Wow, they'd be so cute together, and I could totally set them up too! I should probably ask Clemont first.

"Right," Ash said encouragingly, "That's the spirit, Serena." How did he not notice that intense blush? I mean, seriously?

I sighed, and muttered to myself, "Ash can be so dense." Dedenne agreed with me too. What a pal.

Clemont managed to hear me. Uh oh. This might take some explaining to him. "Bonnie, what are you talking about?"

Wait, what? He didn't catch it either? I'm not hallucinating, right? That was nuts. I was going to explain, but a snarky comment felt like it had its place. "Of course, you're the same," I told him. Oh yeah, that was worth it.

* * *

"Hey, Serena!" Ash called out. "I think you register over here!" They ran off to register. Wow, they really are cute together. While I insulted Clemont for being oblivious to this, I guess I'm at fault for not noticing too. Oops.

When they left, I walked over to Clemont. "Hey, Clemont," I asked adorably, like I always do, "You know I like finding people to take care of you?" He nodded. "Yeah, I know you hate it, but hear me out. "How about you help me do it for Ash."

"Bonnie, that's personal!" he scolded. Okay, maybe that could have phrased better. But I tried, right? He went on. "Besides, who would you even pick? There's so many people here!"

I simply shrugged and said blankly, "Serena."

He went wide-eyed. "Bonnie, both of them are working on their respective goals, it would hurt them if they were distracted by other things. Besides, I don't think they even like each other like that." Are you for real? He really is dense.

I didn't want to dance around it anymore. I marched right up to him. "Listen, big brother, I saw that blush she had. I saw how you never connected with any of those girls, but I see their connection there. What if they aren't harmed by this, but helped? Wouldn't you want that?" Ha. I got him trapped. It's soon time for Operation: Bonnie.

Clemont stuttered. "W-well, I mean, of course, but-"

"Clemont, pleeeeeease?" I asked with wide eyes. Woah that was cool. If I ever write about this, that's so going to be the name of the story.

He sighed. "Okay, fine, but we wit until after the Showcase, ok?"

My turn to sigh. I sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Shortly after the performance, we went out to congratulate Serena on her win. She told us about how she ran into someone else on the way out, and her dress actually ripped. "So you actually ripped your outfit?" I asked. Again, just trying to be recognized.

"Yeah," Serena said. "So that's when I came up with the idea to cut my hem!" She really was smart, and with a big win like this, she's full of confidence. Oh yeah, I'm so going for this.

"Wow, that was really clever," Clemont commented. Nonono, you don't speak, let Ash do it! "Nice job up there!" I said stop!

Serena smiled. "I'm sorry I tore the outfit Valerie gave me," she apologized. "I guess I should tell her how sorry I am." Not sure if we have time for that, but ok, it's on the list, right under Operation: Bonnie.

Ash then spoke up. Yes! Finally. "You know, it really looked great on you." Hold up! I didn't tell him to say that! Yes, Ash gets a point. That's what? Like one for Ash, and for just today, around seven for Bonnie.

Serena flustered up again. "Oh, thank you Ash."

A certain someone then walked up to rain on our parade. "He's telling the truth you know." Serena was startled most of all, but we all looked over to see Miette there. Oh no. What if she makes a play for Ash right now? He's too oblivious! He'd fall for it and miss Serena! I had to do something.

I walked over to Miette. "Hey, can I ask you a couple things about Slurpuff?" I asked adorably. "Like, over there? Away from everyone?"

Miette looked puzzled at me. Oh no, she figured me out. "I don't see why not," Miette said. She whispered to me, "I was only going to tease Serena about Ash again." I laughed. Before we went over, I leaned into Serena. I whispered ominously. "Tell. Him. If you don't right now, I will, and that won't be pretty. You've seen it happen with Clemont." Serena nodded in understanding.

I walked over with Miette. "So what did you want to know?" She asked nicely. Girl, I saw you tease my not actual big sister. You can't just fool me.

I sighed. "You know, since you were so truthful about what you just said, I want to be truthful with you." Oh man, I'm so dead. I began. "I actually pulled you away so Serena could you know, make a move." Oh no don't hurt me, don't hurt me, I'm little and fragile! I have a Dedenne!

Much to my surprise, Miette actually smiled and laughed. "Clever," she said. She then put a hand on my shoulder. "I never actually wanted Ash," she explained. "I saw their connection to. I just wanted her to get a move on it. So, I feigned a crush to motivate her." Wow, that was, unexpected.

I smiled. "That's really nice of you, but you may have gone a bit-"

"Overboard," Miette finished. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." She then brought my attention to the other three in my group. Serena was now intensely hugging Ash, and Clemont was clapping. He looked over in my direction and nodded. "See?" She said. "I could never have that anyway." She grabbed her stuff. "Well, I'm off. I wish you the best of luck."

"You too," I told her. I went over, and proceeded to pretend like I knew nothing. "I'm so proud of you guys!" I said, hugging both of them.

"You were right, Bonnie," Clemont said. "It's going to be a help. Nice one."

Ash perked up at this. "Wait Bonnie, you set this all up? Thank you!"

I smiled. "I saw it. It happened. Of course, I asked my big brother first."

We all smiled and laughed our way to the next town. I forget where it was. The place with the giant rock. The pink one. I don't know I saw it on a map once. I'll figure it out when I get there.

When we got in the tent at night, Serena spoke one last thing before going to sleep. "You did the best today, Bonnie," she said.

"Aww thanks," I gushed.

Man, I'm good.

(END)

* * *

 **So there is is, my second One-shot!**

 **I know it wasn't heavy Amourshipping, but it yielded the same result. Problem was, it was from Bonnie's perspective. Nothing I could do except that. It also didn't divert too much from canon at the beginning, but that was the point.**

 **I hope you liked Bonnie's playful writing style. It wan't the most consistent tone, but hey, it's something.**

 **I guess I'll announce my next Pokemon fic here. I plan on rewriting The Secret Mega. I got like three chapters in, and then took it down. I plan on making better and more exciting. This won't be started for a long time.**

 **Well, with all that out of the way, I hope you liked this, and I'll see you in the far future!**


End file.
